Sol a través de la lluvia
by mire2006
Summary: One-shot: toma alternativa de la pelea con Ulquiorra. Ichigo se da cuenta que no puede estar sin Orihime... y decide hacérselo saber. Capricho que no pude evitar escribir :) *Ichigo & Orihime*


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a su autor Tite Kubo, yo sólo quise hacer algo en base al manga por ****mero gusto ^^****  
**

**Sol a través de la lluvia**

– Kurosaki Ichigo, no estás peleando con todo tu poder _– _le desafió Ulquiorra, mientras intercambiaban espadas.

– No tengo intenciones de matarte si a eso te refieres – contestó el aludido, defendiéndose de un ataque – eres mi enemigo, trajiste a Inoue a este lugar, pero no le has hecho daño.

– Es cierto, yo no. Sin embargo… ¿qué pasaría si en tu ausencia alguien más la hirió…?

Esa pregunta hizo que Ichigo estuviera a punto de perder el control nuevamente. Una oleada de furia le sacudía el cuerpo cada vez que alguien insinuaba que habían tocado a Orihime sin que él pudiera defenderla… era la segunda vez que escuchaba algo como eso, pues Grimmjow también se lo dijo. ¿Qué estaba pasando que no sabía?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Recordó el momento en que se encontró de nuevo con el 6º Espada, Grimmjow. De cierta forma éste le había salvado, pues si no hubiera llevado a Orihime con él mientras estaba inconsciente habría muerto sin duda. Recordó también el alivio que sintió al verla sana y salva, y apenas pudo hablarle le dijo de nuevo que la protegería. Orihime sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza, para no demostrar la tristeza que llevaba. Se sentía inmensamente infeliz y culpable… había arrastrado a Ichigo a una situación que quiso ahorrarle yendo voluntariamente como prisionera a Las Noches. No sólo él estaba sufriendo por ella, también Rukia, Uryuu, Chad… y los demás que corrieron a buscarla a Hueco Mundo.

Pero esta parte Ichigo la ignoraba. Sólo quería verla viva.

Aunque eso no duró mucho…pues mientras Grimmjow y él batallaban, en algún momento éste le mencionó algo que lo sacudió de rabia.

– _Te voy a preguntar algo, Kurosaki. ¿Por qué viniste a Hueco Mundo?_ – preguntó el Espada.

– _¿No es obvio?_ – exclamó – _¡vine para rescatar a Inoue!_

– _¡HA!_ – rió _– si eso es verdad ¿por qué no la tomaste y huiste con ella en el preciso momento en que la viste?, ¿te sentiste aliviado cuando la encontraste físicamente intacta?, ¿incluso aunque podría estar un poquito destrozada por dentro?_

– _Hijos de perra…_ – masculló Ichigo, a punto de explotar de rabia – _¡¿le hicieron algo Inoue?!_

Grimmjow continuó hablando pero el joven Shinigami no tenía cabeza más que para pensar en Orihime… miró hacia atrás. Allí estaba la chica y se veía intacta. Le miraba preocupada como siempre, pero aparentemente no tenía heridas. Sin embargo… ¿y si en su ausencia la habían torturado? ¿y si la habían golpeado?, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Su mente le mostró una imagen de Orihime indefensa, magullada, sin que él pudiera protegerla.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Ulquiorra notó que el reiatsu de Ichigo cambiaba ligeramente. Se alteraba, y eso le convenía para tener una buena pelea. Decidió entonces que tenía que tirar más del hilo para que Ichigo lo atacara con todo su poder.

– ¿En qué piensas, Kurosaki Ichigo?, estás distrayéndote de la pelea.

– ¡Es tu culpa, Ulquiorra!

– ¿Ahora sí deseas eliminarme?

El shinigami bajó la mirada, dudando. Estaba enfurecido, pero… ¿quería matarlo?

Orihime vio la duda en los ojos de Ichigo y tragó saliva, mientras repetía mentalmente su nombre… quería ayudarlo, pero como siempre no era más que un estorbo para él.

– _¿Eso soy…?, mi entrenamiento con Kuchiki-san no sirvió de nada si no pude proteger a Kurosaki-kun de herirse por mi culpa…_ – repitió mentalmente, en su lucha interna.

Ulquiorra entonces se puso casi encima de Ichigo y tocó su frente.

– Ahora verás lo que ocurrió cuando hice que la mujer viniera con nosotros. Yo le di la opción de despedirse sólo de una persona, que no podía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Adivina a quién escogió… – Ichigo abrió los ojos – exacto, fuiste tú.

Entonces, el joven shinigami recibió de parte de Ulquiorra una imagen clara. Él durmiendo vendado, sus hermanas también encogidas en el suelo de su habitación… y Orihime entrando despacio atravesando la cortina. La vio agacharse tomándole una mano y a punto de besarlo… arrepintiéndose a mitad de camino. La vio llorar disculpándose por su actitud…

– … _¡Si tan solo tuviera 5 vidas…! Entonces podría haber nacido en 5 lugares diferentes, y me habría llenado con 5 diferentes tipos de comida, y hubiera tenido 5 trabajos diferentes, y… podría enamorarme de la misma persona 5 veces… gracias, Kurosaki-kun… adiós… _

Ichigo no podía creer lo que Ulquiorra le estaba mostrando. Cuando el Espada le dijo que Orihime sólo se había despedido de él, no pensó que fuera cierto. Lo tomó como una forma de provocarlo a que peleara con más ganas para rescatar a la chica. Y ahora… todo tenía sentido. El por qué se había despertado aquella mañana sintiendo el reiatsu de la chica en su brazo, que fue "sanado" mientras dormía. La forma en que le miraba a los ojos mientras peleaba contra Grimmjow, la intención contenida de decirle algo más cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la subió a su hombro… lo amaba. ¿Y él, qué sentía?

Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Orihime… ciertamente era una chica hermosa. ¿Pero la amaba?

Pensó en Rukia. La quería mucho, pero también la veía como una amiga. Cuando fue a buscarla a la Soul Society estaba claramente desesperado… pero la sensación que le invadía ahora era distinta. ¿Era su instinto protector?, no pues se sentiría igual que cuando rescató a Rukia. ¿Era más que eso, entonces?

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para ver a la chica. Sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo, de la misma forma que durante la batalla con Grimmjow. Tantas cosas no dichas parecían agitarlo… el deseo de protegerla del mundo, de rescatarla y llevarla lejos, de… abrazarla. El dolor que sintió cuando pensó que ella le tenía miedo a su _hollowficación_ fue una punzada en el corazón que nunca había sentido. Deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente… sí, la quería de verdad.

La batalla con Ulquiorra se desarrolló terriblemente e Ichigo logró vencerlo, no sin estar antes a punto de morir. Ahora, debía ir a Karakura a derrotar a Aizen. Orihime con su poder le curó las heridas y restauró parte de su reiatsu. Había, sin embargo, algo pendiente. ¿Cómo decirle que la quería, que se sentía igual que ella considerando la batalla que estaban librando?, había una pequeña posibilidad de que muriera defendiendo la ciudad… no podía quedarse con eso adentro.

– Inoue… – murmuró, aprovechando que Uryuu se encontraba lejos de ellos, descansando.

– ¿Sí, Kurosaki-kun? – respondió sin desconcentrarse de su labor.

– Verás… – carraspeó – ahora iré a Karakura para derrotar a Aizen… y…

– Cuídate mucho, sé que le ganarás… confío en ti – le sonrió.

Esa hermosa sonrisa, desplegada para él. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo…

– Gracias… – musitó tomándole una mano, con la vista fija en el suelo.

– Kuro… saki-kun… – tartamudeó, enrojeciendo.

– Ulquiorra me mostró que sólo te despediste de mí cuando te obligaron a venir a Las Noches… – dijo mirando a otro lado.

– Ah… – escondió el rostro ruborizado con su mano libre, infinitamente avergonzada. Rogó en su interior que no hubiera visto su intento fallido por besarlo.

– Inoue…

– ¿S-si…? – contestó nerviosa.

– Cuando te vi a salvo… me sentí aliviado... cuando miraste con miedo a mi _hollowficación_… me dolió… – tragó saliva – cuando gritaste mi nombre… no pensé en otra cosa más que protegerte…

– _¿Por qué me dice todo esto…?_ – sin darse cuenta, Orihime dejó de respirar.

– Yo… me volví loco cuando Grimmjow me dijo que te habían hecho daño… cuando te imaginé herida… – soltó la mano de la chica y apretó los puños con rabia.

– Perdóname, Kurosaki-kun… por mi culpa has pasado por muchas batallas innecesarias… yo sólo quería protegerte… protegerlos – rectifica atropelladamente – pero hice todo mal…

– No… Aizen iba a atacar Karakura de todas formas así que no debes sentirte así… no es tu culpa…

Torpemente, Ichigo extiende su mano y da una suave caricia a la mejilla de Orihime, mirándola de lado. La chica enrojece sin saber a dónde desviar la vista… opta por quedarse quieta.

– Inoue…

– ¿S-sí…? – nunca le había oído decir su nombre tantas veces.

– Tú curaste la herida de mi antebrazo antes de venirte a Hueco Mundo… y antes de eso, dijiste algo… ¿lo recuerdas?

– … – claro que lo recordaba, pero le daba infinita vergüenza reconocerlo. Su rostro invadido por el rubor fue cubierto nuevamente por una de sus manos, quería tanto esconderse en cualquier parte…

– Yo… siento lo mismo que tú… – dijo sin mirarla.

Fue como si todo cobrara vida para Orihime. Las lágrimas asomaron rápidamente y sin control cayeron por su rostro. Lo que siempre había soñado ahora se estaba cumpliendo… sin embargo…

– No puedo, Kurosaki-kun… – balbuceó entre sollozos – no soy lo que mereces… no puedo hacerte feliz, no puedo animarte como Kuchiki-san…

– ¿Eh… Rukia? – Ichigo pestañeó un par de veces, confundido.

– Cuando has tenido problemas, cuando has estado deprimido, no he podido animarte… sólo te he dado dificultades… en cambio Kuchiki-san siempre ha logrado sacarte de tu ensimismamiento… te ha hecho salir adelante y yo no… puedo conseguir eso…

– Es cierto que su forma de ser me sacude cuando me hundo… es muy querida para mí, pues hizo que en mi mundo dejara de llover… pero sabes… – tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos – no basta con eso… también necesito ver sol, y esa eres tú… – dijo limpiando con cuidado sus lágrimas.

La chica entonces, vencida, aceptó los sentimientos de Ichigo por ella. Y aunque le costaba creerlo, ahí estaba… frente a ella, consolándola y declarándose. Extendió tímidamente los brazos y fue recibida por Ichigo, que la acomodó entre los suyos sintiendo que el pulso iba disparado en sus venas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes cuánto la quería?

Arrodillados, fundían sus cuerpos en un tierno abrazo, lleno de los sentimientos que guardaban el uno por el otro y que ahora afloraban por las circunstancias de la batalla.

Orihime hundió la cara en el pecho seguro y protector de Ichigo, recriminándose por exponerlo al peligro, odiándose por no ser capaz de pelear sola y agradecida por no abandonarla.

– Soy una egoísta, pero te quiero tanto… – murmuró avergonzada, sin retener más esas palabras que deseaba tanto decirle de frente.

– Pelearé y ganaré. Luego de eso… nosotros… – vaciló.

– Sí…

Se separaron. Ichigo debía irse. Con cuidado se levantaron del suelo, y el joven shinigami buscó con la mirada a Uryuu. Estaba un poco lejos y mirando a otro lado.

– Inoue…

– ¿Si, Kuro…?

Y antes que terminara la frase, Ichigo acortó las distancias entre la chica y él depositando un beso lleno de pasión en sus labios. La apretó contra su cuerpo, intensificando el momento. Orihime se dejó llevar y abrió suavemente los labios, dando paso a un completo beso francés. Luego de eso, la soltó.

– Ganaré – dijo Ichigo, imprimiendo en su tono la seguridad que sentía de su victoria.

– Sí – asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Por lo pronto lo importante era rescatar Karakura de las manos de Aizen. Luego de eso… podrían dar inicio a su relación.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! :D primero que todo les agradezco que me lean… este one-shot era un capricho que tenía hace tiempo y decidí realizarlo, ojalá haya sido de su gusto ^^**

**Personalmente creo que Orihime es la pareja ideal para Ichigo, pero no soy hater de ningún personaje :)**

**Les dejo un saludo gigante y mis mejores vibras :D nos vemos!**


End file.
